The present invention pertains to a label assembly with a removable booklet.
Many products are sold with various informational packets relating to warranties, operational instructions, label requirements, or other matters. The informational literature is often loosely received within a carton or other packaging along with the particular product. Although this approach may be sufficient in certain instances, it does involve a risk that the information will become separated from the product before being purchased by the ultimate consumer. Moreover, this method has no applicability to the many products which are frequently displayed or sold without an additional carton or box.
Alternatively, the informational packets may be incorporated into the label assembly used to mark the product. Examples of such constructions include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,504 to MacGregor, entitled SECURE ON-PACK PROMOTIONAL COUPONS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,686 to Instance, entitled METHOD OF MAKING LABELS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,837 to Mack, entitled MULTI-LAYERED LABEL; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,105 to Van Dyke, entitled LABEL. However, these assemblies are all lacking in versatility by requiring that the informational packet be of a specific format. Moreover, many of the labels are constructed such that accessing the information either destroys the labeling or at the least creates an unsightly resultant label. Additionally, most of these assemblies are either not securely fastened to the product or lack sufficient protection to ensure that the informational material will not be damaged before removal by the ultimate consumer.